dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Galactic King
|manga debut = "The Galactic Patrolman's Spaceship" |anime debut = "The Matches Begin! We're All Off to the "Planet with No Name!"" |Race = Octo |Gender = Male |Occupation = King of the Milky Way Galaxy Leader of the Galactic Patrol |Allegiance = Galactic Patrol |FamConnect = }} The is the king of the Milky Way Galaxy in Universe 7 and leader of the Galactic Patrol. Appearance The Galactic King has a light-green octopus-like appearance, with a large head and numerous tentacles. He wears a golden crown with the Galactic Patrol insignia on its front. Personality The galactic king is shown to be a just ruler of the Milky Way Galaxy of Universe 7. He is known to have saved Earth in the past from a giant asteroid once he became aware it was a thriving world with intelligent life after Jiya countered the false report of a Time Patroller who had gone rogue. Additionally when he had received word that a Saiyan child had been sent to Earth he sent Jaco to eliminate him before he could destroy the planet, though Jaco's mission ultimately failed due to him getting side tracked during his adventures there which inadvertently led Jaco to meet Tights and the her family. Fortunately, however, the young Saiyan he had sent Jaco to kill had suffered amnesia and became the pure hearted Goku. While he was willing to send Galactic Patrollers to deal with Saiyan children, he did not dare oppose the Galactic Emperor Frieza who had bested the Galactic King and Galactic Patrol which resulted in the Galactic Patrol considering tangling with Frieza Force off limits, though Jaco was allowed to warn Bulma of the return of Frieza as Jaco heard from Tights that she was friends with the one who defeated Frieza, showing that he feared the return of Frieza as did the rest of the Galactic Patrol, enough that Jaco was allowed to warn them and even risk Frieza's ire by potentially interfering with his revenge, though presumably this was because he and Jaco were aware that Frieza met his end on Earth thus knew the tyrant could potentially be defeated again. He is shown to be very friendly and amicable towards Goku and his friends despite them not treating him as the important person he is due to Goku and his friends having met higher beings such as the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction. He is also shown to be quite knowledgeable as he recognized Hit's Time-Skip ability and even explained it to Goku who later thanked him for the information after the tournament of destroyers ended, though Goku inadvertently mistook the Galactic King's private part for one of his tentacle arms. Though slightly embarrassed by Goku's mistake, the Galactic King was very understanding that it was an accident, even politely informing Goku of it while blushing from embarrassment. Though Time-Skip is against the laws enforced by the Galactic Patrol, both he and his subordinate Jaco wisely decided to overlook it given Hit's power is greater than even the unmastered Golden Frieza and capable of fighting toe-to-toe with Super Saiyan Blue Goku who was responsible for actually killing the revived Frieza. Additionally, he may have feared upsetting Universe 6's God of Destruction if he or Jaco tried to arrest Hit during the tournament. Biography Jiya While he doesn't make a physical appearance he is mentioned by Jiya and was said to be asleep for nine years during this time. Sometime after Jiya sends his report about Earth countering the false report that Steth sent, the king seemed to have woke up in time to destroy the giant asteroid that would have destroyed the planet. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Hearing of the news that a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta was heading to Earth, the Galactic King orders the Galactic Patrolman, Jaco, to go and investigate Earth and try to prevent the threat. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga The Galactic King is on Earth with Jaco to be taken to the Nameless Planet by Whis in his cube. The Galactic King is thought to be Jaco's new girlfriend by Bulma but he is said to be the King of the Galaxy. He is worried that Bulma is not paying attention to him. He learns from Jaco that everyone has met higher beings than him like Supreme Kais and the God of Destruction BeerusDragon Ball Super episode 32, "The Matches Begin! We're All Off to the "Planet with No Name!"" (the conversation in the manga was done in the Cube).Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, "Warriors from Universe 6" After the Tournament of Destroyers is complete, Goku flies up to the spectator section to meet his companions, although his shoulder experiences a sharp crack of pain, prompting the Galactic King to question his well-being. Goku thanks him for informing him about Hit's Time-Skip, and shakes what he thinks is the Galactic King's hand. Jaco is aghast at the "handshake", and a blushing Galactic King reveals that Goku accidentally grabbed his private part instead, causing Goku to let go shockingly and wipe his hands off on his gi, much to the amusement of those watching. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga When Goku boards the Galactic Patrol Headquarters, he greets the Galactic King once again by shaking his tentacle though the Galactic King reminds him that it is not a tentacle. He then holds an induction ceremony for Goku and Vegeta, appointing them as special members of the Galactic Patrol until the time they catch the escaped prisoner Moro. Several days later, while taking a bath he is rudely interrupted when Goku uses his Instant Transmission to teleport himself, Merus and Jaco from New Namek back to the Headquarters. Hearing their news, he rushes out of the bath to ask a couple members of the Patrol if it's true that all the prisoners escaped from the Galactic Prison. After putting on his royal crown, he is given an update on the situation from Jaco and Merus. A few days later, aware of their lack of man power, the Galactic King suggests finding some new special recruits for the Galactic Patrol and asks Jaco about the warrior they saw fight before, Piccolo. Power According to Jiya, the Galactic King is said to be much more powerful than any of the other members of the Galactic Patrol and is capable of stopping asteroids that are big enough to destroy planets. However, he and the rest of the Galactic Patrol are no match for the tyrant Frieza, who defeated all of them together so easily that Frieza became taboo among the Galactic Patrol.Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 In the end of "Great Escape" Goku (whose energy got drained by Moro) teleports himself, Merus and Jaco to the Galactic King's bathroom as the king was bathing and explains to the troubled Galactic King that the King's ki was the only Galactic Patrol HQ member strong enough to sense all the way from New Namek to use Instant Transmission upon. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ken Uo *Funimation dub: Bob Reed *Latin American Spanish dub: Daniel Lacy *Italian: Cesare Rasini *Portuguese: **European Portuguese dub: João Loy **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alex Morales *Polish dub: Leszek Filipowicz Trivia *Galactic King's overall appearance resembles that of Mars People from the Metal Slug videogames. *The Galactic King is the only member of his race to appear in the anime as he appears in Dragon Ball Super, as all other Octo only appear in the manga. *Ironically he originally sent Jaco to Earth to kill the young Saiyan Kakarot before he could destroy the planet, though fortunately for him Jaco failed and assumed the Saiyan had never arrived when he in fact had and was found by Grandpa Gohan who adopted the boy, before the young Saiyan suffered a head injury and amnesia which resulted in the boy becoming the pure hearted Goku, who would one day grow up and defeat the tyrant Frieza whom the Galactic King himself has been unable to defeat. The Galactic King would later meet Goku and assisted him during the Tournament of Destroyers by informing him of Hit's Time-Skip which helped Goku in his battle with the legendary assassin of Universe 6. Gallery GalacticKing.png|Galactic King in the manga CmZmo-hUkAYQ2Xu.jpg|Galactic King's appearance in a Dragon Ball Super ending References Site Navigation ca:Rei Galàctic es:Rey Galáctico pl:Król Galaktyki Category:Characters Category:JGP Characters Category:Jiya Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Kings Category:Galactic Patrol